Total Drama World Tour Island
by helgafromtoe2bow
Summary: Heather and Alejandro have made it to the final two. All that is left is to win the million, but will their feelings get in the way? What's more important money or love? I own nothing! Will have a different ending to the real version
1. Chapter 1

**Heather's POV**

"Okay, so we finally got rid of that psycho Sierra and her 'husband' Cody and I am closer than I have ever been to that million dollars. The final two, it's just me and the million. Nothing can get in my way, I am completely focused. There is nothing to distract me."

A camera guy stifles a laugh. "What are you laughing at jerk!" I yell waving my fist at him.

"N-nothing" he replies, I love the way I can scare people with the slightest effort. But I am still curious to know what he found so amusing.

"Tell me NOW!" I urge.

He's even more freaked out and he starts shaking. I just roll my eyes and wait for him to get a grip. He eventually manages to stammer out "Alllejjjanddrdrro" without meeting my eyes. I can't even be bothered replying. Why does everyone think that? Just because Alejandro is so tan and perfec… wait what am I thinking? He is an arrogant pig!

Million dollars, Million dollars! I repeat over and over in my head. Okay, time to strategize. There has got to be a way to beat that guy. I just have to figure out what it is. I look back at the camera and make a final statement before leaving confession. "Alejandro is going down!" The camera man rolls his eyes again. I glare at him, causing him to look down nervously. Man I just love doing that.

**Alejandro's POV**

I am sitting in confession with my arms folded. "I always knew I would get to the final two, there's not much competition. It was only too easy to manipulate the other contestants. Okay, well Heather was the exception. I almost was eliminated due to her betrayal. I guess it was just lucky that Sierra managed to blow up the plane and get herself the boot." I sigh when I think of what happened "But I will get my revenge, Heather is going to pay for what she did."

A stupid camera person looked over at me, smirking. I hate it when people look at me in that way. I glare at him. The fear I cause is evident in his face. I love the effect that I have on people. I smile and exit confession.

**Heather's POV**

We are standing back at Total Drama Island. If this is where the next challenge is being held, I am glad. It gives me an advantage over ALEJANDRO. He is standing next to me, we're ignoring each other. I feel my stomach drop at this. Shaking this off I remind myself that I am indifferent to how Alejandro treats me.

Chris walks over. "Ahh, so we're down to the final two, Heather and Alejandro back on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

"State the obvious much." I mutter under my breath, rolling my eyes. Alejandro starts to let out a snigger, but stops himself. My stomach drops for the second time in five minutes.

"Kill joy," Chris replies. He must have heard me. "Anyway today's challenge is well I'll leave you guys to work that out for yourselves. First one to work out the challenge obviously gets an advantage, so I suggest you get going."

"But how are we meant to work that out?" I spat out, I think Chris was beginning to lose his sanity. Oh wait, what sanity?

"I thought that would be _obvious_ Heather." was all Chris would let on. I hate the way his voice was dripping with sarcasm. This time Alejandro allowed himself a chuckle. Man I hate that guy!

**Alejandro's POV**

I seriously wish that we never came here. It gives Heather a clear advantage. She must know this place like the back of my hand, I mean like I wish she knew my hand, I mean HER hand. "FOCUS" I said and slapped myself. I could practical hear Heather smirking, this pleased me for some reason.

I looked over at her in the corner of my eye. I found that she was doing the same. We both blushed and looked away from each other.

My best bet to win this competition was to follow Heather. She knew this place so she was probably going to work out the challenge before me. At least I would also know what the Challenge is when she works it out.

She leaves the dock, heading to where I assume is the campsite. I quietly follow her, hopefully unobserved.

A/N Please review. Tell me what I am doing wrong. If I get enough reviews I will write the next chapter before the next episode. If not I won't write anymore of this story, because no reviews normally equals bad/boring story. 


	2. Okay

**Heather POV**

Okay, if Alejandro thinks that I cannot hear him then he is mistaken. He is sooo predictable. I knew he would follow me, because let's face it, I have the advantage. No matter. I could always lead him on a false trail, lose him and then work out what the real challenge is.

I have to admit, this won't be easy. Alejandro is a smart guy. But I am smarter, I hope. WAIT! What am I saying? Of course I'm smarter! He's just a stupid jerk.

I feel tempted to turn around, just to let Alejandro know that I'm not falling for his dumb 'follow Heather' trick. But I can't let him know that I am onto him, otherwise it will be harder to guide him onto a false trail.

At last I spotted the campsite, but it crossed my mind that it was probably best to lead Alejandro away from this place and lose him in the woods. I changed direction and quickened my pace.

**Alejandro POV**

Ah there's the campsite. But where is Heather going? She's heading for the woods. Why would she do that when logic says the best place to look is at the campsite?

I watched her walk faster, and disappear into the trees. As a last minute thought I decided not to follow her and head for the camp, now she had shown me the way.

I 'm betting that Heather knew I was following her the whole time and intends to send me on a wild goose chase. After all, it was kind of strange that she did not turn her head once to look behind her. Almost like she had to force herself not to. Well we'll see who the fool is now! Let her go in the woods by herself and waste her own time!

Wait, aren't there BEARS in the woods? What if she gets into trouble? "Focus" I said, slapping myself in the forehead once again. Besides Heather knows this place she can look after herself.

I wasn't for a moment before I realized my feet were taking me into the woods anyway. "It's because she might actually find the challenge there" I said to myself, even though deep down I knew that she wouldn't.

A/N: sorry this is so short I promise my next chapter will be longer. Please review to keep me motivated! Also for anyone who has seen the actual ending to the series review any comments on that, I would like to hear your opinions. The ending upsets me :( !


End file.
